This SBIR contract project will be a collaboration between Vala Sciences Inc, a San Diego-based small business that specializes in the development of quantitative microscopy assays, and the Arizona Cancer Center, whose researchers are the developers of karyometry, an extremely sensitive, but cumbersome, analytical technique which is being utilized in studies testing the potential of drugs to prevent or reverse the development of precancerous lesions in women that are a high risk for breast cancer. The goals of Phase I are to 1) develop automated algorithms for correct recognition of nuclei in digital images of breast fine needle aspirates, 2) to identify appropriate microscope objectives and optical components which can be utilized on an automated microscopy workstation to enable high throughput image acquisition of the aspirates in which the images are of high enough quality to enable karyometric analysis, and 3) to identify cell types that can be used in the preparation of reference samples relevant to the standardizing, testing, and potentially improving karyometry analysis strategies. The research conducted in Phase I will set the stage for further development of automated karyometric analysis of breast tissue, expanding the potential usefulness of technique in research and clinical applications.